Extermination Of The Endowed And Robust
by Sir Jack
Summary: A group of late-teens must undergo constant tests of vigilance as they make a cross-country drive across the States in order to find a safe-haven. Packed with action, tragic romance, and surprises. Rated T. Please R&R.
1. The Park

Like a Walk in Death

Chapter 1 the Park

Jessy picked up the new album from Atreyu that he just got from Target and popped it into c.d. player. He was just dying to listen to the new songs he yearned so much to hear. The teenage boy lied on his bed staring at the slow moving fan, he clicked the 'play' button and the first song busted into his ears.

He has the surname of South but sometimes he liked to use Fong as it's his Mother's maiden surname. He could not help but love his bloodline. He had a sprinkle of Irish blood but mostly it was American blood that filled the meter.

Japanese blood was what he was most proud of. It was nearing the end of November and he just could not wait till December; it would be the month he would become of age.

He came back from Kyoto, Japan during the summer; he tried to attend college there but failed; he forgot to learn Japanese. He worked in a noodle shop for a time being but decided to come back to America and continue living with his Mother. Life would be considered 'good' in the mind of an 18 year old (apparently his).

He had his own car, had a little cash in his pocket and mostly he had music and his best friends at his desire. The internet! Let us not forget that he was addicted to it as well. He probably had written a length of an average book talking to his friends from all over the world. Jessy has reasonably long hair that has a tint of brown; it is partly dyed red on the left side.

His height had reached 5' 11" by the summer and it was as tall as he was going to get. He had brown eyes that shone pretty brightly. His foot size was 8, much to the dismay of slutty girls.

The length of his arms was 6 feet long combined, which is partly why he is a shooter in his basketball team. His weight had barely reached 175 pounds at the time. Before the summer he was over 200.

Hours had passed since he had fallen asleep. The album was still playing because he chose the 'repeat' button. It was striking the hour of 4 am when he opened his eyes shocked and surprised as if he found the answer of something he asked for years. He had received an epiphany. He was writing a short story in the case of Vampires.

In his story the plot seemed harder and harder to continue on with, so hard that he decided to place the story on hiatus until now. Jessy finally had removed his earphones which caused him to have an uncomfortable ach in his ear.

He sat up on the bed while feeling the cool cross-breeze he received. He estimated that it was past 2 am. That time would be perfect to sneak out to go to the park and write down any ideas.

Jessy slowly and stealthily walked down the stairs, being the most careful when he approached near his mother's room, he then, with his heart beating faster and faster, opened the front door silently as ever

_"But wait!"_ He heard it; it was the faint voice of the sneaking evil side of him inside his head. Jessy was not crazy. It is actually very natural to have a voice speak within you for a very odd reason.

Or did Jessy just 'believe' this? He stood there waiting for whether his mother had been woken or his skill of sneaking was more sharpened. _'The laptop!'_ The voice began again. Jessy had visualized himself punching himself. "_Idiotic me… I wouldn't really fancy hand writing with fingernails now would I…?"_

Jessy had come to realize that he had forgotten quite a lot of other things. His laptop charger, (the parks had just installed electrical outlets in the benches of local parks) his car keys, cell phone, and not to mention his sweater; it was reaching temperatures of 40 Fahrenheit.

_"Damn…"_ he said rather loosely in a tender whisper.

Sneaking out of his own house was as hard as breaking out of Alcatraz. Jessy was so stealthy walking around the house and so slowly moving, you'd have think the world was revolving at half speed.

By the time he had retrieved all the things he needed, it was 4:30 am.

He stopped himself at the kitchen and asked to his head why he really needed all of this. With a simple effort he tried to answer that question, but within a split second he stopped himself and simply gave up as that was a very odd question to be answering to his head at 4:30 in the morning.

_"You can never be too careful." _The mind had said, in the laziest voice you could ever possibly hear.

Jessy was never crazy. It was the night that had adrenalized him. Everyone has talked to themselves at least _once _in their life right? Finally, everything was packed into his bag.

His hands were sweating while he held the car keys and he immediately smelled the unpleasant smell of metal in his congested nostrils when he realized that he was unoccupied with anything. He had nearly laughed as it seemed like he was running away from home.

Jessy was convinced that his mother was in a very unusual deep sleep and he decided that he could walk to the front door without having to literally cover his tracks and make sure the winds were the only noise.

When he closed the door to his house, he felt a cold brush of wind against his face, it felt great to him, but what felt even more better was the freedom of leaving the house to do whatever. Especially at a time he fancied the most.

Perfect in fact, because his story had included a scene of sunrise. What better way to feel it than imagine it?

Jessy was not surprised to find that the road to the park was empty. It was considered a pretty busy street (hell during rush hour) even at night but there wasn't any sign of cars.

The traffic lights were all blinking the yellowish-orange light on which he cursed on numerously when an old fart driver in front of him would not risk driving through it.

It was a bit awkward but he did not mind. What's better than a part of Houston all to you? (Even though he'd prefer Kyoto) The park was not far from where he lived and so within a few minutes he pulled in to the parking lot.

There wasn't really any point in putting an effort to park his crimson red 97' Toyota Camry since there obviously wasn't anybody there. He left his car in the middle of the parking lot while holding the book bag in one hand and the car keys in the other.

Without looking, he pressed the 'lock' button on the car keys and continued onward, for some reason he feels like a professional and mature driver when he does that. The neighborhood he lived in was very quiet and small, with people that cherished their lives.

The neighborhood was close to a main road and interstate but it never was considered populated there, or any neighborhood. After a bit of walking, Jessy found a good bench to rest on and do what he came to do. He retrieved his laptop and its charger and placed it onto his lap.

A long and loud deep breath erupted from Jessy. He grinned until his breath ran out. He gave a little stretch (which felt really good) and forced a yawn. He turned on the laptop and waited for it to load up while he plugged the charger.

After a few seconds, his default song popped up, it always did during the startup. The background on the laptop was plain white, after a second or so a black dragon had appeared out of nowhere, showed an act of rage then it slowly rested still on the middle of the screen.

Without waiting, Jessy clicked start and clicked on Microsoft Word 2011. Before he did anything, he dragged the mouse towards the little time toolbar. Its time was wrong so he double clicked it, and re-arranged it.

"November 29th, 2012." He said to himself that was almost a whisper. The time on his watch read 5 am and so did his laptop.

Jessy just wouldn't feel right if he left the laptop time alone. He would always feel so paranoid. Finally he continued with his ideas on the story and just kept on going.

The feeling was great, and he did not regret coming to the park at all. When he finished his current chapter, he looked up at the sky while he cracked his knuckles. The sky was completely black except for a few stars thrown into it. All but one large spot was black, and that spot was a reddish-orange figure. It seemed beautiful through Jessy's eyes.

There was smoke surrounding the lighted figure, he could almost smell it too. It wasn't until he heard a distant explosion only loud enough to barely reach his ears that he had realized that that lighted figure was nothing close to beautiful. What it was was a fire coming from downtown and it was spreading fast.


	2. The War of Emotion

Chapter 2 the War of Emotion

Jessy was left stunned and speechless. He fidgeted around on the bench thinking that he could _something_ but ended up only facing the fact that he wouldn't do anything that was helpful.

Random curses he stuttered spit out of his mouth from panic. This wasn't good. If that fire continued towards his house, it'd burn up in minutes. His house was a tree magnet. More explosions continued to occur as he tried to calm himself down. There was only one thing he could do without moving.

Jessy hastily removed his laptop from his lap and slammed it shut to be thrown in to his bag. He grabbed his cell phone as if it was a grenade, scared and panicked. His hands were shaking as he dialed his house phone number. Without hesitation he punched the green button and placed it on his ear. It rang several times but there was no answer.

He continued to listen to the ringing noise only hoping to receive a tired and angry 'hello' from the other end. Jessy had calmed down a bit more and was shaking far less. He knew that panicking would do him no good.

With a feeling that her mom just simply had been in a thousand foot deep sleep, he hung up and pushed it down his jean's pocket. The fire was growing bigger and brighter. Jessy had to move, had to take action.

He was sitting around watching the fire like a Spartan watching his war. Quickly he unplugged the laptop charger and threw it in with the gang of electronics. He zipped the bag up and stood up. Just as he was ready to leave, he saw a figure running from the corner of his right eye. Instinctively he pivoted to the figure and he was in clear sight of it.

It was growing bigger and bigger. Not far, there were more following. Soon to realize, it was a man with sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Jessy felt relieved for a spilt second, hoping to ask the man what was going on.

But the man changed direction and was heading to only one direction. Jessy frowned at the man but in an instant, his face had changed from curious to horrify. The man wouldn't really be considered a man after what Jessy had came to realize. It had no jaw, the bare front teeth were showing, the faced above looked like it was chewed on excessively.

Its black hair stuck onto the external flesh wound and would not move even though the 'it' was running at a rapid scale. Jessy briefly looked over it to see that the more of them had also some disgusting nasty wounds.

All were to his direction. Just a second before his body was relaxed and filled with relief but now suddenly, it had been abused with fear and horror.

The shocking emotions had stiffened him as though he was paralyzed. His eyes and mind were the only things that had been switched on. His brain was nagging his body to move but it just wouldn't budge. All he did was staring into the face of fear itself.

He was almost in tears when the 'it' was only a hundred feet away; he knew that his fate would be sabotaged if he did not move. With the greatest effort, his mouth broke open and he screamed for he was free.

The barrier of stiffness was broken. Jessy hastily pivoted around towards the distant view of the parking lot and ran as fast as he could.

The bag was slowing him down but he just could not drop it. The 'it' was so close behind him but he tried not to think about it. He started to get tired and he showed it. Each time he released his breath for more, he grunted. His mind and body was undergoing a war of emotion that he couldn't control. All he could think of was the will to live.

The car was getting bigger and each time it did, it encouraged Jessy to keep running. With a strong annoying urge, he turned his head and immediately regretted it. The 'it' was inches from him and it jumped right on top of him.

The impact was powerful. Jessy full faced on the ground. A burning searing pain emerged from almost everywhere he could feel. Jessy was knocked out of wind and could not breathe. It was even harder to try and breathe with a full grown man on top of you.

Jessy was struggling to breathe and break free from the attacking monster on him at the same time. At least it kept the 'it' from biting the flesh of him. Finally he could breathe and he instinctively turned around with all his force and punched the 'it' as hard as he could.

The monster fell back. Jessy stood up involuntarily and felt every single injury he had received throb with pain. The figure was disgusting and it looked promising to make anyone gag, nonetheless, Jessy readied the heel of his right foot and slammed it in the face of the attacker as powerfully as he could. He hesitated a little but who wouldn't.

When Jessy was convinced that the 'it' was dead, he looked at the rest of his highly loving fans. He had to get a move on. No one would ever dare to face the same situation only with several more of those savaging beasts.

As he continued to run with his heavy bag, he felt glad he had instinct and the nature of common sense tattooed on his brain. While running he looked back several times, trying to estimate how much faster 'they' were.

He cursed several times under his breath. By the time he had reached his car, his knees and arms were shivering from the cold and shaking from the fear. He pressed the unlock button on the car keys very hardly and jumped into the car. He slammed the door shut while trying to concentrate on starting the car. When the engine spun to life the 'its' were already there.

Some came to say hello and to knock on the windshield, but some had came to literally wrestle his car. "Fuck me!" he cried. Without almost knowing it, he zoomed backwards and out onto the road. He quickly changed gears while the cold sweat dripped down his face. He gave a quick look at the stubborn creatures who wanted him so badly.

Before moving on he gave in to listen to the sounds that were emitting from the 'its'. Chilling moans and groans filled his ears. It was when he heard the roaring screech that he slammed on the accelerator and continued onward. He looked behind and saw the beasts hopelessly run after him. He sighed with indefinite relief continued driving the empty roads.

Jessy checked the time and noticed that it was 6:08 am. The sun was rising over the tragedy. On his right the fire was still spreading and the ground was still very gently shaking from the explosions. He was on his way home.

Jessy nervously cleaned his windshield wipers as it was filled with blood. He gagged a little at the sight of a small piece of meat on which he did not want to know what organ it was used to be attached to.

He turned into his neighborhood and quickly found his home. The neighborhood was undisturbed with what he had just encountered but he had a feeling it very soon about to be.

Jessy drove into the garage he just opened and shut the garage afterwards. It wouldn't be wise leaving it out in the open. He was very excited to tell his mother about what had just happened but he was also very fearful at the same time.

"Mom!" he yelled. But there was no answer. He settled down to observe. The pantry was almost empty and so was the fridge. He ran to the bedroom. He saw the blankets disheveled.

All of a sudden he remembered that her car wasn't in the driveway or the garage. It all led to one conclusion. She had evacuated without him. His eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what to do. He looked at his pocket and plied his cell phone.

He dialed his mom's cell without looking and threw it in his ear. It rang thrice and he heard the voicemail. "Please leave a voice" Jessy hung up and tried again. "Please leave a" Jessy had tried once more but had received what he expected, the same old annoying computer voice.

He checked for a voicemail. Jessy was listening with full intention when he heard that he had received one.

"Hey Jess, this is your mom, I'm calling just to let you know that everything this is fine. I'm the only one who has heard about the incident so far in our neighborhood. Everyone is asleep.

"If you don't know what I mean or why I had to leave without you, turn on the news. I was forced to go since I couldn't find you... where were you? Anyway I hope everything is fine.

"You need to drive over to Galveston once you hear this. It's where you have to go for evacuation. Please come quickly Jess, and call me back when you get this. Bye, I love you and good luck."

Jessy shut his flip phone in disbelief. His mom would never leave the house without him and he knew that. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

It was time to settle down and get comfy in this new world. It was tough adapting but he was used to it. Having to switch schools every year or so and having to switch countries every few.

Jessy looked at the TV in his bedroom like he'd never seen anything so informative and so trustworthy. He grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. It was time to figure out what the hell was going on.


	3. Yard Work

Chapter 3 Yard Work

Jessy's heart was beating ever faster when the TV was on. The FX channel was off air and it had nothing on the screen but random stripes of colors. The same happened with several other channels.

The only channel that was undisturbed was the local news channel. The Anchorman looked extremely stressed. The usual anchorwoman partner was not there. His tie was loose. The collar was sticking out and he was sweating a lot.

Judging by the way he looked at the faces of people who were watching, he had no script and was reporting the news with his own intention.

Jessy had been careful to listen to the critical words that escaped through the anchorman's lips.

"Morning folks. Today is a day that we all seemed to have thought would be normal, but it wasn't when the dead had really risen. It appears that… they feed on the flesh of our bodies.

"No one really knows what to call them, but most people believe that they are called Siafus. They are very monster like, and very savaging. Stay at home at _all_ costs and make sure your door is locked tight.

"It is strongly recommended that you avoid close contact with any of them for they will bite you. Scientists have already proven that if bitten your fate is to become one of them. If you have any lethal weapon of any sort, I urge you to bring it out now. If one of your family members is infected with this deadly virus, take no hesitation to kill them.

"The army and police have confirmed that the only way the bastards will drop is if they take heavy damage to the brain, in other words aim for the head. They take no pain from chest wounds our anywhere below the head and will continue to attack. If you are certain that your area is clear, be sure to evacuate to the Galveston area.

"For now the outbreak is not city wide but it will very soon. If you do not evacuate the premises soon, you may be in danger. That's it folks, and I wish you all luck."

The broadcast ended and it continued on with random footage of the siafu devastation. Jessy chose not to continue watching as it was extremely disturbing. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and immediately he felt the strong sensation for food.

His mom left without much food to leave. This was unnecessary because the military surely would've fed all the survivors. He grabbed the mashed potato box and ripped it open. Hastily he made it with all the ingredients without caring about the mess he made.

Finally within a few minutes he finished making the mashed potatoes in a big bowl and he carried it back into his bedroom. The footage was still running so he turned it off.

He ate silently thinking of only what he was supposed to do. It was a Tuesday and he was supposed to be in his high school eating breakfast. He thought of his best friends… "My friends!" He said loudly.

The neighborhood was still quiet but only a few miles from it, chaos was still running. Jessy ran hastily to find his phone that he just used recently. He dialed his friend's number. When he got no answer, he tried again, and again.

Finally it got answered. "Ash!?" he asked loudly. "Jess! Oh my fucking god…shit…Chris just killed one of them just now, holy fuck, Jess you alright?" a nervous girl said from the other side.

"I'm fine I'm fine…I was at the park and one of those things almost got to me…What the hells with them?" he asked back, thinking of the horrible flesh.

"I don't know…I have a theo-" she tried to finish her sentence but she screamed.

"ASH! ASH!" Jessy screamed. After a second she got back on the phone.

"Shit, Jess, we need to get out of here, there's a lot of 'em!" She whimpered when she finished.

Jessy gave long thought. He flinched when he heard Chris cracking open heads of the attackers.

"Ash, I'll be right there, I think my neighborhood is okay for now…" he said far too quickly.

He waited for her to answer. "Chris! Get in! lock the door, Jessy's coming!" Ashley screamed.

A second later Jessy heard a slam of the door, followed by a few banging and raps by the attackers. He heard a loud shatter that came from some sort of weapon Chris had been using.

He breathed loud then got on the phone. "Jess…Get here…now…" Chris said, out of breath.

Jessy nodded then said quickly "Chris, I'm there NOW." He shut his phone then went racing towards the garage. He opened the garage opened his car door. He gave a thought…

"Weapons, weapons…" he whispered. He bit he nail then went running to grab a couple of shovels.

He threw 'em into the car then started his car hastily and nervously. He backed up then raced to Ashley's apartment. This would be a 20 minute to 30 minute drive. If those things were out there, it could be longer. He called back Ashley and put it on speaker.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm on my way! Bear with me." He said while racing way past the speed limit. He swiveled left to right, barley avoiding damaged cars.

When he reached the main street, it was worse. Cars, people who were screaming, and the attackers all blocked his way. But Jessy was compelled and rambunctious enough to push the gas.

He swiveled his steering wheel left. He was going so fast it took a couple of seconds for his car's body to follow.

At one point he ran over someone. He hit the breaks immediately. The screeching of his tires burned in his ear. He looked back to see that the person he hit was actually one of the attackers. It got back up immediately and went chasing for Jessy's car. He hit the gas suddenly and raced away.

He gained more and more adrenaline after he managed to avoid cars and people, what were the chances of driving through this? He noticed that Ashley's apartment was on a street that was on his next right. He drifted his car till he was driving straight.

He then drove a little more slowly. He turned right again hastily and hit a bumb. "Oh dear me, my suspension." He muttered as he raced to get to Ashley's apartment door. He took a left then, there was her apartment.

He slammed on the breaks as he neared to the door. A few attackers were chasing people while some were swarming around Ashley's door. They were banging and trying to get in. He took out a shovel without hesitating. He called them quickly.

"Ash! Get ready, I'm about to try and take em down." He said. He left his phone on his seat and then left his car.

He readied his shovel then ran towards them, compelled to kill. He grunted as he hit the one closest to him in the head. It fell on the ground. Then the three others stopped banging and turned their heads to him.

They screeched then ran to him. "Let's go!" he said loudly with a rush of adrenaline. He readied his shovel and hit the fastest of the three with full force. It fell back and had blood splatter all over Jessy. Its head cracked open and it spilled blood all over the street. Jessy didn't have any time to let what he just did to sink in. He hit the other two in the head. Really hard, and they too fell.

His muscles felt a little spasm as he gripped the shovel tighter expecting more. He looked around to see no more. He ran back to his car and shouted onto his phone

"Ash! They're down, get out NOW." He slammed his phone then ran back to their door, still holding his shovel.

Then finally the two came out with bags of food in their hands. Chris had an aluminum baseball bat in his right hand.

"Lets get outa here now!" Chris said in a deep voice.

Jessy nodded at the two then jogged to his car. He looked to see if there were any attackers around. It was clear. He threw his shovel back into his car then helped put in the supplies. He got in the driver's seat and slammed his door.

Chris got into the passenger seat and carefully placed his bat on the side of the seat. He slammed his door and looked at Jessy with such a thankful face. Ashley got in and closed her door. Jessy waited a second then looked at them.

"Guys, will you trust me with my driving?" he asked. Chris and Ashley nodded without giving a thought.

"Without a doubt." Chris said while putting his left ebony hand on Jessy's shoulder.

"Alright guys, buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride…" Jessy said while buckling up. He looked at the two again then hit the gas.

The drive back to Jessy's home was no different from the drive to Ashley's apartment, except that it was packed with an extra curse or scream. Thankfully when they got back to his neighborhood, it was still quiet and unharmed.

Jessy parked his car inside the garage, making sure that he wouldn't scrape his dad's car. His dad's car…_Dad…_ Jessy thought. He was still in Africa, teaching college students English.

He got back from his train of thought and closed the garage. He hastily grabbed the bloody shovel and threw it aside. "Damn…" he muttered as he knew he was going to have to clean all the blood off the back seats.

Chris hugged Ashley privately in a sad way. Jessy looked back at them and sighed.

"Guys, lets get in." he said. He grabbed all the plastic bags that held food in it while walking .into the house. There he received a little surprise. "The electricity still works?" he muttered to himself. He lazily threw in the stuff that needed the fridge; the rest of the food went into the pantry.

Chris was tall and ebony. He was a 20 year old who had silver irises, had a buzz cut most of his life, and stood 6 foot tall.

Ashley had an average height and was Caucasian. She was 19 years old who had blueish-grayish irises, had long black and blonde hair; she stood 5 foot 8 inches tall. The two had dated briefly, but were now very strong friends.

"Chris, are you bitten?" Jessy asked quickly, remembering that if you were bitten, you were doomed.

"No, I'm fine, not a scratch." He said sincerely.

Jessy turned to Ashley, still having a worried face.

"Nope." She said briefly.

Jessy nodded with a sigh of relief then sat down on the leather couch with them.

"Anyone have a theory on what they are? Or what's driving them?" Chris asked hopefully.

It took a while before Jessy could explain, still exhausted from the drive and the shovel beating.

"I saw on the news that those were really normal everyday people…And that they were infected by a deadly virus. We don't know how this virus came to be but we know that if you get bitten, your life is gone.

"You have to shoot them or destroy their head in order to terminate them; shots to the chest won't do anything." He explained. He suddenly remembered Ashley's theory. "Ash, did you say you had a theory?" he asked, looking at Ashley.

She nodded quickly. "Two words: living dead." She said, looking at the blank TV.

Jessy nodded and thought.

"I completely forgot about how they are so closely related." Chris said. And Jessy nodded at him.

Suddenly Jessy's phone had rung. He quickly took out his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he said calmly.

"Jess…" said a sad voice that he recognized immediately. It was his Girlfriend.


	4. Intruders

Chapter 4 Intruders.

"Alice?" Jessy said, in shock.

"Yeah…" said a sad Alice.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked in panic.

It took a minute before she could reply. "I'm… ok, it's just…my…my parents…" She tried to explain but failed miserably as she bursted into tears.

"What's wrong Alice…?" Jessy asked slowly. Although he already knew the answer, he had to be sure.

"Dead…" Alice said in a cold voice. Jessy's heart skipped a beat, he always fancied her parents.

"Alice! Don't worry…where are you?" he asked.

"I'm with a group of people. We came from LA... and we're on our way to your state." She said.

Jessy had only maybe met her thrice in his life, all for periods of a couple of weeks. Still, their relationship was strong.

"Where are you right now?" he asked still having heart palpitation.

"We've just crossed into New Mexico… We'll be there in a couple of days." She said, still extremely sad.

Jessy nodded and looked worried at Chris and Ashley.

"Alice…Good luck, please, don't get killed." He said, chuckling a little.

She laughed only slightly then said "I love you; I…can't wait to see you again."

Jessy smiled at her words. He shed a couple of tears, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alice, I love you too. I…I'll see you later." He said, taking huge breaths.

He wanted to talk to her forever but now was definitely not the time.

"Bye…" she said still sobbing.

"Bye." Jessy said, while closing his phone gently. He couldn't bear talking to her anymore, at least not in her state.

"What happened Jess?" asked Ashley, looking at him with a worried face. She hugged him and waited for him to answer.

"Alice…her parents are dead." He said while cringing at the word dead.

Chris sighed and patted his back.

"Ash…What happened to your brother and mom?" Jessy asked. Ashley sighed and this time Chris answered.

"They evacuated, while we were at work." Jessy looked at Chris looking a little shocked.

"My mom left while I was at the park…Galveston I think…" he said. He looked out the window and saw that smoke was surrounding the office building only a mile or two from him.

"Damn…I don't know if we can stay here long, hours from now this house will be on fire…" he said. Screeches and moans echoed in his house.

"No, no, NO, _NO_!" he screamed, opening his eyes wide. Screams were being followed by the demonic sounds. The three reacted as fast as they could. Jessy ran to the garage and grabbed a shovel. He looked at Ashley.

"Well, I know you love violence; I think you can handle a shovel and a head, if necessary." He said while throwing her a shovel. Chris picked up his aluminum baseball bat and swung it in the air.

"Heh, I can take care of them now, I think." She said, overly confident.

They all jogged back to living room, closing all curtains and locking every door that could allow entry for the attackers. Thankfully this house had a gate in the front. The front door also had a gate. This would provide good protection.

The screeches went about for many minutes, until it finally stopped. Car alarms went off, screams were still very active, and gun shots were still erupting. Jessy sighed in relief. He held down his shovel and sat down.

"Oh hell no." Chris said looking at the front gate. A few were banging on it, trying to get through. Jessy jumped back up, shovel ready again.

"What the hell! How the hell did they know we were here?" he asked.

Ashley's pale face was full of cold sweat. She looked troubled.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, at this rate, they'll break through…The only option we'd have to keep our defense is to attack them. Our weapons have a pretty good length so they won't be able to grab or reach us…What do you say?" Chris said.

Jessy nodded and so did Ashley.

"Then, let's go for it." Chris finished.

Jessy unlocked his front door and the gate that protected it. They slowly walked towards the intruders, only 15-20 feet away. Ashley smirked at them.

"Ashley, don't get carried away, they can grab." Chris said slowly. She nodded, and then Chris went at them.

He repeatedly slammed his bat at their heads, while they hopelessly tried to grab him. The sun blinded them as it was very high in the sky.

Jessy then joined Chris and hit them in the head, full force. Ashley copied the two and had hit them repeatedly. The blood was every where. Finally when they were all to the ground, completely dead they stopped.

Jessy spit at them and walked back in the house. The two followed and slammed the door. They were drenched in blood.

Chris looked at Jessy with an idea. "Hey Jess, you take a shower, I don't think they'll be back for a while…" he said while moderating the gate through the window. Ashley nodded at the idea and also moderated the gate with him.

Jessy sighed and nodded. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He watched the infected blood drip down.

He dried himself when he got out thinking of a lot of people while changing into more appropriate clothes. He walked back into the living room, ruffling his wet, damp hair.

He saw the two talking to them selves, still looking at the gate.

"Guys, I'm done, Ashley, your turn." He said, with an urge to talk to Chris.

Ashley nodded hesitantly and grabbed a plastic bag that held some of her clothes. After it was clear Jessy looked at Chris and sighed.

"Hey Chris, I've got a plan."

Chris looked at Jessy briefly. "Yeah?" he said while cleaning his bat with a small towel. He was leaning on the leather couch, still very tired.

"We leave, tonight. Out of here." He said.

Chris looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why? I mean we're doing fine here." He said.

Jessy shook his head. "Chris, I know my home better than you. Soon enough this house will be on fire! We've got to get out of here while we can!"

Chris sighed and looked back at the gate.

"I guess, but where're we gonna go?" he asked, squinting his eyes because of the sun.

"We get Alice. I have bad feeling about this…I don't know why but I just don't like her _group_..." he said, gritting his teeth. "I don't trust them." He finished.

"Are you sure? That could be risky." Chris said.

He looked worried then eyed Chris. "Chris, trust me on this. If ash was Alice and you were me, what would you do?" Jessy's only chance was putting him into his shoes.

"I admit I'd do what you were doing… Fine, tonight." He said, nodding.

"Thank you Chris." Jessy said while hugging him. He looked back at the gate and stopped hugging him, knowing that they'd need to get ready.

He picked up his dark blue NY baseball hat and put it on. His blue and black hair matched it very well.

"Now we're gonna have to discuss this with Ashley." Chris said as he heard the shower stop. Jessy nodded slowly. She was definitely going to be difficult because she hated Alice.


	5. Road Music

Chapter 5 Road Music.

Ashley dried her hair with a yellow towel, quite roughly as well as she walked into the living room. Jessy was checking to see if the internet was still stable.

"Guys, the internet is still working… it's just that everything is shut down. Yahoo and everything else is not working. My favorite forum site is…dead. It'll only be a matter of time until the internet will shut down completely…" Jessy explained.

"I expected that…" Chris said.

Ashley just seemed lost. "What's the internet to you? Would it matter now?" She asked, still ruffling her hair. She still seemed troubled by the attackers. She looked through the window at the bloody bodies, still twitching on the ground. "Shit…" she muttered, looking away.

Jessy looked at her and rolled his eyes. "The internet could give us a lot of information… Without it we might be on the blind side." He said. He turned off the computer and looked out the window that was unfortunately right next to the computer, also staring at the dead bodies that twitched in a twisted way. "It looks like they're having a seizure… What the hells wrong with them?" Jessy stated. He himself flinched as he saw the bodies twitching.

"I have no idea…" Chris said, uncaring. He looked at Ashley and gave Jessy a tell-her look.

Jessy nodded and closed the curtains, still disturbed by the bodies. He turned around and looked at her. "Ash, we're leaving tonight…" he said.

"Why?" She said, creasing her forehead.

"Well, soon enough, the flames are going to catch this house… And I don't think it'd be very wise to stay here when it does…" Jessy explained.

"And…" Chris interjected.

"Well, Ash… I also partly want to go because I need Alice…I don't trust her "group" so I want to find her…" Jessy explained.

Ashley nodded at the first part of the reason why Jessy wanted to leave but shook her head crazily when he finished the other half of the explanation.

"Hell no! That's too risky! We'll get ourselves fucking killed! What the hell is wrong with you Jessy!?" She said as she threw her towel on the ground.

Jessy sighed deeply and Chris shook his head, looking troubled.

"Ashley, you know we can take care of ourselves. These attackers-no Siafus, which is what you'd call the living dead- all have the mental capacity of a German roach. The only problem we'd have is if they had a pack. Look I know there's going to be risk involved but I can handle this… No _we _can handle this…" he said, also creasing his forehead.

"Chris and I are going, now if you want to stay here alone and burn to death, then you can be my damn guest. I don't give a shit if you don't like Alice. I love her and I want her by my side _now_. I can't stand being here and waiting. So get ready and pack." Jessy said, with a flare in his face. Chris stood up straight and glared at Jessy.

"Jess, I know how you feel and I'm willing to come with you. But _don't _talk to Ash like that! You're not the damn boss of us." He said, gripping his bat tight. Jessy eyed Chris with anger but then took a deep breath. He calmed now and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ashley…" he said, feeling bad.

"It's fine. Ok, let's get ready. It's just going to be as risky and dangerous once we leave this house, so we might as well get Alice." She said, biting her lower lip.

It was hours before the fire finally reached their homes. Across Jessy's home was another house that was on fire.

"Ok, guys we got all the ramen and food we need for about 2 weeks on the road." Jessy said while tying a plastic bag full of clothes.

Chris and Ashley nodded and threw their stuff in the car.

"Let's go…" Chris said as he looked around the house, fully aware that it was to be vanquished from the earth forever very soon.

Jessy nodded and did the same and gave the house one last look. He opened the garage to see smoke everywhere.

"Get in the car!" Chris said as he held his bat high. A few had heard the garage.

"No! Chris get in NOW! We don't have time for it!" Ashley screamed.

Chris nodded with all his might, realizing that it was pointless to go after them. He got into the car and slammed the door. Jessy locked all the car doors with a push of a button then started his car.

"Take this…" Jessy muttered. He backed up his car and hit all the attackers, causing them to go flying back. It was only seconds before they got back up but Jessy had already escaped with his friends. The house looked unharmed but the outdoor curtains caught fire and soon enough, the house was blazing.

"Chris what were you thinking?" asked Jessy as they drove out of the neighborhood and onto the highway.

"I don't know… I just felt like I was your guardian all of a sudden…" he said while leaning his head on his right hand.

Ashley sighed and playfully hit him. "Don't ever do that again!" Ashley said. She fell back onto her seat and looked outside at the chaotic highway.

"We're going west, where she's at." Jessy said to them. He picked out his phone that he just recently charged and dialed Alice's number.

After a couple of seconds she answered. "Jess?" she said, a little more normal than the last time they talked.

"Yeah, Alice where are you?" he asked hastily.

"Umm, we've just past El Paso." She said.

"Alice, do you think you can ask your group to meet us at Swizzle, Texas?" he asked.

"You're driving here? Umm, sure I'll try and ask." She said.

A few minutes passed and she came back on the phone. "Jess, they said that's fine."

Jessy felt relief circulate through his body as he heard the good news. Maybe the group was not that bad.

"Okay, we'll meet you there... I love you…" he said closing his and kissing his phone.

"Bye…" she said. Jessy closed his phone and continued driving.

"I can't wait to hold her hand once again; I miss her so much…" Jessy said, looking down.

"Jess, I know, we'll see them soon, but in the mean time, watch the road!" Chris said while putting his left hand on the wheel to make sure.

Jessy looked back up and focused on the road. "You're right." He said confidently. "Let's get some music." He suggested.

He put on Korn and turned on the song Twisted Transistor. "This song's intro fits very well with the world now." Chris said while chuckling and pitying the bloody streets.

Jessy smirked and nodded. He swiveled around the attackers while they hopelessly swung their arms around the fast car.

"Heh." Ashley said as Jessy ran right over a maybe 6-8 year old Siafu.

"You're deranged Ash…" Jessy said while shaking head.

"You should know that by now… And I'm not the one who ran it over…" she said as she nibbled on a twizzler.

"True, true." Said Jessy while chuckling. Another song that went well with the damned world came on and Jessy just kept on driving. "The three deranged friends." Jessy said as he ran over another Siafu.


	6. Another Problem

Chapter 6 Another Problem.

Chris rolled down the window and puked.

"Whoa, Chris, are you alright?" Jessy asked while switching his gaze to Chris. He spit out some more then rolled the window back up.

"This… this is making me sick…" he said as he looked at the gore all over the road. They were close to leaving the city completely. There were still a few Siafus running around, all trying to reach the car.

The blood was still stained onto the windshield, though it didn't block Jessy's vision for driving…yet. Jessy sighed then cleaned his windshield with the wipers.

"Chris, you should be used to it by now…" Ashley said, while opening her eyelids.

"Well for your information, I still have a weak stomach!" he said while closing his eyes, trying to block out the nasty images.

The screeches and moans still invaded the Toyota, making Chris shiver. "God damn it…" he muttered.

"Chris, if you're so weak in your stomach then why didn't you puke when you started fighting them off back at the apartment and back at my home?" Jessy asked.

"It was the adrenaline… now that I settled down, I started to let everything sink in… and then I got sick." Chris explained.

Jessy ran over a Siafu unknowingly.

"Will you stop running them over! God damn it!" Chris yelled. He rubbed his forehead that was full of uneasy sweat.

"Sorry, I just got used to it… I mean they're so delicate…" Jessy said.

"You _do_ know that if you keep doing that, you'll fuck your car up pretty badly…" Chris muttered angrily.

"You're right." Jessy said as he ran over another Siafu.

The three were pulled forward but were stopped by their seat belt. Blood splattered back onto the windshield.

"Fuck!" Chris cried as he rolled down the window again. He barfed once again.

"Ok, Jess seriously… _I'll_ get sick If I keep on seeing him barf…" Ashley said. Jessy nodded and immediately swiveled around a Siafu. He cleaned his windshield again and drove seriously.

"If you do that again…" Chris threatened as he drank some water and spit it out the window.

"I won't, I won't…" Jessy muttered. Chris rolled up his window and drank some more water.

"Where we at?" Chris asked.

"Just outside the city." Jessy answered.

"Maybe you should call Alice again…" Chris suggested.

"I will in about 19 miles." Jessy said. Ashley looked troubled as she looked at the setting sun.

"What're we gonna do when we don't have any more gas…?" she asked.

"Simple, we just jack some from a gas station…" Jessy said airily.

"I don't think it'll be that simple… I mean what if they're a lot of them?" She asked again.

"It's not that complicated Ash… we just bop 'em in the head and it'll be clear." He explained.

"I think it'll be harder at night…" Ashley said, shifting her eyes between the gas meter and the sun.

"Don't worry about that Ash." Chris said. He gripped his baseball bat tight and his veins popped out.

"Easy there tiger…" Jessy said.

"I think it's you who needs to easy up; you're going over 85…" Chris muttered.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, the roads clear…" Jessy argued.

Chris just shook his head. Jessy glared at him then pushed the gas till it was over 100.

"Calm the fuck down!" Ashley said, panicking.

"Shit! okay." Jessy would keep driving but going over 100 was completely risky. He lowered it to 80.

"Jess, I'm driving next." Chris said, shaking his head.

After 50 miles or so, the sun was completely set, but it still left the clouds in an orangish color.

"Hey aren't you going to call Alice?" Chris asked, waking up from his short nap.

Jessy nodded, already knowing he was way over due. Galveston was the best evacuation spot in America, but little did the rest of the 47 states know that it was already closed.

"Guys… I need to tell you something…" Jessy said, biting his knuckle skin while driving with only one hand.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, not really interested.

"I think another good reason for coming after Alice is because, well… Galveston is closed. They closed it about a couple of hours ago…" he explained, looking really troubled.

"What!?" Chris shouted as he pulled away his blanket.

"When did you hear about this?" Ashley demanded.

"While you both were sleeping, the local radio station announced it…" He said.

"Damn!" Chris yelled. He grunted and pulled his blanket over his face.

"Jess, you need to tell Alice and her group about this _now_." Ashley said. Jessy nodded then nudged Chris.

"What?" Chris said lazily.

"The next gas station is in 5 miles, I need you to take over the wheel then." Jessy said.

Chris pulled away his blanket and nodded. "Sure, sure." He said.

They neared the gas station and saw that it was clear. They didn't need any food so it wasn't necessary to go in. Chris stuck in the gasoline pipe into the car and listened to the wind. Jessy sat in the passenger's seat and called Alice. It ringed a couple of times and then he heard a laughing Alice.

"Hello?" she said animatedly.

"Alice! Where are you right now?" Jessy asked.

"Hmm, around 30 miles from Swizzle." She said, laughing in the end of her sentence.

"Alice, why are you laughing?" Jessy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hah! He's… tickling me…" she said while laughing hard. Jessy was about to speak to her again but he was interrupted.

"Get off the phone… I got a little present for you…" said a malicious deep voice.

"Alice!" Jessy screamed loud, but the phone was cut off. He immediately called back again but it was apparently turned off. His 6th sense was right.

"CHRIS! Get in NOW!" Jessy screamed as he jumped onto the driver's seat. He started the car fast. Chris got into the car slowly, frowning.

"What's wrong? And I though I was supposed to drive…" he said.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Jessy said as he revved the engine. He raced off at top speed. It was only a minute or two until he reached 90.

"Jessy! What the hell's going on! Slow down!" Chris yelled. Ashley started to get up and learn that something really bad was going on.

"Shit, shit, fuck, fuck, _FUCK, DAMN_!" Jessy cursed. His forehead was creased to the max and he was very, very angry.

"They got her… I knew it… we have to get there _now_!"Jessy said, while letting a few tears slide.

"Slow down tell me what's going on." Chris said.

Jessy took out his cell phone and found the recorder.

"I was recording the whole thing… I thought I'd forget if she told me something important…" Jessy muttered. Chris grabbed the phone and replayed it.

He shook his head. "Oh no…" he said silently. He was starting to get as angry as Jessy was. He gripped his baseball bat tight. "Let's get Alice." He said.

Ashley was in complete shock and horror. "They drugged her…" she mouthed to herself.

"They just _had _to do that at a time like this. _They're _the deranged ones…" Jessy said. His was red hot and full of fury. He screamed loud and it startled Ashley.

Chris called over and over again until, miraculously, someone answered. "Hello…" said a malicious voice.

"What have you done to her?!" Jessy screamed to the phone before Chris could talk. The man chuckled and hung up.

"FUCK!" he screamed. He slowed down and slammed on the brakes. "You…you drive…" he said while weeping like a baby. Chris nodded and took over the wheel. He drove just as fast as Jessy did.

Within 30 minutes, they reached Swizzle. The town was small and they could see the RV, the only thing alive in the small town. Jessy was more calm, but deep inside he was definitely not. He grabbed a shovel and opened the door.

"Ashley, you stay here." Jessy muttered, not even looking at her. Ashley nodded without saying a word. Chris got out with his baseball bat in hand. Jessy power walked to the RV in an angry motion. He was compelled to kill and this time, it wasn't the Siafus he was aiming for.


	7. Twisted Fights

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing my story! you guys have really helped me! Thank you!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 Twisted fights

Jessy sighed an angry sigh. If they had guns, he'd be on the ground, dead. However his emotions had carried him too deep within anger that it was too late to go back. Chris too was as mad and disturbed as he was. His ebony hand dripped salty sweat down his rubber handle.

"Do you think it might've been a twisted joke?" Chris said, still frowning.

Jessy tried not to answer. Even if it was a joke, it took him too deep in the pit of pissed off.

"I don't know." Jessy simply said. He was about halfway to the RV and his shoes kicked the sand hard. The small houses around looked ancient, but surprisingly the small old town was still kept onto the map.

As they neared the RV, they heard distant laughing that sounded like people who were intoxicated with too much alcohol.

Jessy's nose flared and his face was completely red. He held his shovel up high, ready to hit the RV door open.

"Wait." Chris whispered. Jessy stopped in his tracks, fortunately.

"What is it…?" Jessy whispered impatiently.

Chris peeked through the RV window and saw an unconscious, half-naked Alice on the floor. He was absolutely sure it was her from the pictures. He looked to see that there were two laughing drunkards, apparently the assaulters. Another boy was tied up. He looked quite young and was screaming a muffling scream through duck tape.

"Two of 'em, both drunk and both weaponless. I doubt that they'd be able to retrieve any weapon if they did have one from the way they're standing." Chris explained in a strategic way.

Jessy nodded, but looked no calmer than a minute before. Chris nodded back, signaling that it was clear for the door busting. With the power of anger, Jessy blew open the door with one strike of his shovel. The two drunkards looked a little shocked, but they still moved around like jello.

Chris jumped in and hit one of the assaulters with his bat. Several sounds of ringing metal were vibrant throughout the RV. The man Chris hit, fell to the floor, head completely damaged. The blood from the man covered Chris and everyone in the RV with blood.

The other man pulled out a gun and aimed miles away from Jessy. He shot away anyway. The bullets went flying throughout the RV damaging only inanimate objects. Jessy stroked his shovel at the man's dangerous arm and the pistol went flying to the ground.

He raised his shovel high and screamed in a low angry tone when he slammed it into the skull of the biggest sinner in the RV. Another few pints of blood went coating the RV and the people within it.

"Serves…you right…" Jessy said, out of breath. He used a part of his shirt that was clean to wipe his blood from the metallic smelling blood. He ripped out his shirt and threw it onto the attacker's dead face. He turned his gaze to Alice and then all he felt was relief and a searing pain in his heart. Sadness.

He walked past Chris like he wasn't there and picked up Alice. He grabbed a blanket to cover her and carried her out of the damned RV. Chris watched him carefully with pity in his eyes. After what felt like many minutes, Chris twitched his head to look at the whimpering boy.

He walked over the bodies and untied the scared boy. The boy ripped off the duck tape and stared at Chris for a long moment. Despite the way he looked young; he was quite tall and spoke in a deep voice.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to die by those freaks…" he said, still trembling with fear.

"Not a problem. Come with me, we'll squeeze you in the car." Chris replied.

The boy nodded and followed Chris but stopped when he saw something that caught his eye. "Aren't you going to take that pistol?" he asked, looking at the fire arm on the floor.

Chris stopped as well and considered it. "Why not?" he said as he went back to retrieve the firearm.

They both took one last look at the damned RV and then left to get in the car.

Jessy had changed Alice's clothes after he rinsed her briefly with some drinking water. "Take care of her…please." he said Ashley.

The boy still looked shock after what he had to bear witness. His heartbeat rose at the sight of her, such a horrible sight.

Chris was still disturbed so he was still speechless. It took a while before he could move out of his place. He got in the passenger seat, looking stressed.

"Hey, go in the other side." He said to the boy. The boy nodded and trembled his way to the other side of the car. He got in and sat next to the also baffled Ashley. He tried to keep his gaze away from Alice with his utmost strength.

Chris laid the firearm onto his lap and took a long look at it. He switched the safety on and shoved it into a compartment. "Where do we go now?" Chris asked, looking at Jessy with troubled eyes and a creased forehead.

It was the longest minute ever when Jessy finally gave a deep sigh that broke the silence. He bit his knuckle skin the looked at the boy behind him. After a second he looked back to Chris and said a simple word that meant a lot. "North."

"Why north?" Chris asked.

"Remember that survival guide that was supposed to be humorous? Well north is our best option we have right now. The Siafus will freeze in Canada." He explained.

Chris nodded at the idea and sighed as well. "Then north it is." He muttered.

Ashley nodded silently, wiping Alice's forehead with a wet towel. The boy agreed in his head and then looked back at the RV. He was so glad to be gone from it. Past the RV was a hill that was not very large. A very faint shriek ringed through everyone's ears. Screeches and groans became louder.

"They heard the gunshots, and smelled the blood." The boy said, making an intellectual face.

Jessy started the car and sighed, looking at the road that would take them north. "What's you're name?" Jessy asked, speaking to no other than the frightened boy.

"Eric." He replied, becoming more nervous by the minute. "Please, go, go!" he demanded, hyperventilating. The Siafus were only a good 200 feet away, all running towards the car.

Jessy revved the engine and changed gears to D. He raced off in a second, leaving behind only the RV and the Siafus. Not many continued to chase hopelessly for them because behind were two fresh dead men.

_"So young…"_ Jessy thought.


	8. A Story and WalMart

Chapter 8 A Story and Wal-Mart.

Jessy had stopped weeping after an hour of driving northeast. Only silence had filled the car and it was very much awkward to the 4 conscientious people.

Alice had twitched a little and Ashley had switched her gaze to her. The boy sitting left of Ashley had also noticed it and also involuntarily looked at Alice. She was still asleep.

Chris had then suddenly broke the silence by saying, "Hey you." He turned to shift his eyes between the young boy and Jessy.

The boy moved his eyes onto Chris. "Yeah?" he asked. The darkness in the car had blinded the boy's eyes from seeing anything but the pale skin of Alice and Ashley.

Chris looked at Jessy while speaking to the boy. "What's your name? I didn't catch it earlier." he asked.

It was a few seconds before the boy replied, "Eric. And you?" he asked back.

Chris relaxed on his seat and looked back into the dark road. "It's Chris."

Ashley all of a sudden spoke for herself. "Ashley." She muttered.

Eric nodded after a second or two and then the awkward silence filled the car once again. After what had happened, everyone thought that Jessy would not speak to anyone.

_No point in sulking for hours…_ he thought himself. He gave a great big sigh and said in an animated tone, "And I'm Jessy. Listen... would you mind telling us how you and she got into that RV?

Hitachi sighed and nodded to himself. "Well… It was right before school and the buses have just dropped us off. We waited for a great deal of time for the school doors to open until the principal and a few teacher came running out for us telling us that we were to come back in the school for a lockdown.

"So most of us listened because of our curiosity as to why there was a lockdown drill at that time. When we got into our last class's lockdown place, we waited. The teacher was horrified and crying out of control. That was when we knew that there was something _really_ bad going on.

"I just sat back and listened carefully to what the teacher had to say in a dark room." He stopped. Eric looked around to car to see if anyone was listening. They all were except Alice.

"Go on." Jessy said. He looked as though he didn't care about this lockdown. He was waiting for Alice's part of the story….

"Some students almost screamed and some thought the teacher was being a doof. But that changed almost immediately when there were vague screams coming from outside. The students playing with their cell-phones stopped and listened.



"Those things were out there…. Everyone was silent until a vice-principal came running in and opening our door. "Run! Get out! There's a bus! GO!" she said. And we all ran to the bus. Had the infected came in the back entrance, I wouldn't be here speaking. The infected came in the front and all the students hiding there were doomed.

"So we ran into the bus, not leaving one student behind. The bus driver looked extremely nervous and drove when the last student was in. In the back, where the popular kids sat, girls were screaming and weeping loudly.

"I didn't know where we were going but it seemed as though we were heading out of town. The screaming died out when the infected were out of sight but the crying still continued." Eric sighed for a long time and stretched his arms.

"When we ran out of gas, we were in the middle of nowhere. The bus driver was looking very sick and pale. At the time, no one knew that she was bitten. A few minutes later, she was dead and almost everyone was screaming now. I knew I had to take action so…." Eric unzipped his coat and it revealed a hidden dagger knife.

Jessy and Chris took a second to see what he had revealed. Jessy was a little furious at the thought. "Why didn't you use it to free yourself and kill them?" he said, referring to the drunkards.

"I am not the best trained combatant…. I came from New York with trainings in knives but they had a gun on me… not like I can pull out a fictional super power ninja technique and replicate my self."

Chris smiled a bit and nodded. Jessy sighed and waited for him to go on. "Well what happened after the bus driver died?"

"She reanimated." He stopped to remember what had happened. "She was a pretty fat lady that struggled to get out of seat as she was buckled up. A few students fainted and a few had their eyes popped out. That was the best time for me. I pulled out one of these." He took a little dagger looking knife.

"And threw it directly at her head." He played with the knife briefly and hid it back into his coat.

"What the hell?" Chris said a little loudly. "Doesn't the school have-" but Chris was stopped. The car shook them all forward. "Didn't I tell you- I can't believe this….You out of all people are actually still running over them." Chris said, shaking his head.

Jessy continued driving and turned on the windshield wipers. "Well at times like these," he stopped to look further into his windshield, "you really can't see. And I'm not going to take any chances by avoiding it and crashing into a tree or something. Anyways what were you saying Chris?"

Chris sighed and looked back at Eric. "Doesn't your school have metal detectors?"

Eric smiled and said, "Well I'd just ditch the knife if I saw the detectors and find the knife at a better time."



Chris arched his eyebrow and thought. "Why would you need it?" he asked.

Eric shrugged and said, "About 2 kids per year get raped, killed, or robbed. I just thought that maybe that might happen to me."

"I'm still wowed," Chris said, "I mean you… carry a knife around school? Wow."

Eric shrugged again and said, "Well you weren't the only one who was surprised. After I had killed the fat bus driver in a quick motion with throwing my knife, the girls and their _beloved _boyfriends changed their perspective of me. Like I was some sort of superhero. I, at the thought, laughed.

"So there we were, in a bus that was full of stupid girls and boys and with a dead bus driver. After about 5 minutes, I walked up to the bus driver's dead body and carefully took out the knife and pressed the button that would open the bus door. I slowly walked forward to wherever the bus was going and listened to the wind. The road we were in was full of sand.

"The area surrounding us was a vast desert only filled with a couple of cactus trees. I heard the bus radio go off but I didn't pay attention to it. All I heard was "Hello? Is anybody there?" There was only one person who was smart enough to follow me and she's sitting right next to me.

"I know you may… not think so… but the kid that's were stupid enough to stay enough were all probably killed. It turned out that a whole damn herd of the infected had followed the bus. We heard a very distant scream and that's when we decided to run for it.

"I pulled out my weaponry and ran with her until we had to stop for a breath. Unfortunately those infected had kept running. I don't know how the hell they managed to do so but they kept running. We saw small tiny figures coming towards us… we had no choice, we had to keep running.

"We were nearing a small town when we saw an RV coming towards us." He stopped and frowned. Jessy cringed and banged the window left of him. Ashley jumped and continued stroking Alice's hair. Chris remained still but looked troubled.

"Well we had no choice. The price of our lives was… paid. The men picked us up and drove as fast as they could away from the infected. About an hour or so, you called." He stopped to look at back of Jessy's head and then continued.

"She had drunken a cup of soda they had but I knew she was drugged after she started laughing hysterically and not completely aware of what was going on. I was on the conclusion that I had to take action but," he stopped to touch the back of his own head. He cringed in pain.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"They hit the back of my head with a cooking pan and I was blacked out. The next thing I saw when I woke up was me tied in ropes and her half naked on the floor. About a few minutes later I heard a car coming in. It was you guys." He said.



Jessy bit his right hand's knuckle skin in frustration and continued driving. His eyes were droopy as the sun was rising. Chris however was fully awake and alert. "Jess you want me to take over?" he asked him.

Jessy nodded and slowed down his car so they could switch. In a few minutes, Chris was at the wheel driving, and Jessy was fast asleep in the passenger's seat.

Alice had picked the wrong time to wake up. Ashley was a little shocked to find her awake. Alice slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the room. She stumbled onto Ashley's feet and got up to sit by Ashley, squeezing Eric against the door. "W-where am I?" she mumbled to herself.

Ashley stuttered before she could finally get out the words, "Y-you're in Jessy's c-car. Holy shit." She told her quietly.

Alice noticed Jessy sleeping in front of her. She decided to leave him alone. She turned her head towards Eric, looking at him through her auburn hair. "What happened? How'd I get here?" she asked.

But before Eric could answer, Chris had learned that Alice was awake. "Alice? It's me Chris! Jessy has told you about me right?" he asked.

Alice nodded lazily and closed her eyes and sat back on her seat. She hugged her quilt tight.

After a minute Chris spoke aloud, "Guys we're nearing Dallas. I know Jessy said to avoid big cities so I'll just drive around it. We might need to stop by a Wal-mart to get some fuel and food supplies.

The word food had made everyone's stomach growl. "I'm hungry." Ashley whined. She stretched her legs because of the uncomfortable weight of Alice.

Chris quickly grabbed a plastic bag and threw it at Eric. "They are ramen cup noodles. The large container holds the hot water. You'll find the silverware somewhere in there." He explained. "Oh and make me one too." He added.

Eric and Ashley nodded while carefully pouring the hot water into the ramen cup noodles. After a few minutes everyone but Jessy and Chris were holding a cup of ramen. They were eating away when Jessy woke up, smelling the food. He turned around to receive a surprise.

"Alice!" he said in a shocked tone. He jumped out of his seat and hugged Alice on the spot.

The awkward silence killed Eric's appetite but he ate nonetheless. Chris spoke suddenly again. "Hey Jess. I found a Wal-mart on the outskirts of Dallas." He said as he pointed his finger at the Wal-mart only a few miles away. "Let's hope it has gas and is deserted." He muttered.

Jessy returned to his seat and made his meal in a cup. The sun was blazing into everyone's eyes and blinding them. They slowly pulled into the old Wal-mart that sure enough had a gas station. "Eric, since you're supposedly skilled with that knife, you're coming with me." said Jessy as he grabbed Chris's baseball bat.

Chris gobbled his noodles and shook his head. "No, Jess you stay here, I'll go."

Jessy thought for a moment and asked, "You sure?"

Chris nodded and pulled out his pistol.

Jessy raised his eyebrows in a little shock. "Uhh Chris, you know how to use that?"

Chris nodded while analyzing the gun. "Yup."

Eric sighed and pulled out a bag that was empty. "I'll be picking out the food." He said.

And together they set out to enter the Wal-mart that was a 100 yards away.


	9. Determination

Chapter 9 Determination

Through out the parking lot, a few cars were scattered around. The blinding sun had prevented both Eric and Chris to see if the Wal-mart was alive with people. The burning asphalt road baked their shoes as they skidded across it.

Finally, shade had cloaked and they both could see that the Wal-mart had bright white lights on. They cautiously entered the cheap Wal-mart and saw a few gloomy looking cashiers leaning against their counter.

"I suggest you put away your pistol." Eric whispered hoarsely at Chris.

Chris obeyed and hastily strapped his pistol in his belt. He covered his body with his large coat and surveyed the massive but old Wal-mart.

"Should we tell them?" he asked, "I mean they look completely oblivious to the fact that there are living dead on their way to Dallas."

Eric shook his head. "This is a small town, I doubt that either one of those cashier's even own a TV set, let alone a radio," he paused, "don't waste your breath and time. Let's just get our things and scramble out."

Chris nodded slightly and walked coolly through the sensor, fearing that somehow it picked up metal objects. Eric soon followed and shifted his eyes, carefully keeping his guard. In a matter of 10 minutes, they got their necessary stuff and walked a little hastily to get out.

Two unarmed shabby looking security guards suddenly confronted them and lazily placed out their hands. "Gimme tha' stuff you punk kid, don't you be lying boy, we had them cameras." One of them said.

Chris pulled out his pistol and pointed it at them. The security guards suddenly stood straight up with their hands held high.

"Let's get a move on!" Eric yelled for the first time since Chris had met him.

The two then ran out of the Wal-mart, ignoring the beeping sound as they passed through the sensor. No one dared to follow them.

The two came back with their necessary goods and grinned widely. "We got the stuff, let's go!" Chris said to Jessy.

Chris stretched quickly and drove off. They were suddenly followed by the security guards who held shot guns. They shot a warning shot in the air but Chris kept driving. They aimed at the car and began shooting.

"Don't worry. They're only wasting their ammo," Eric said, "we're so far away it won't do any damage. It actually turned out to be a Wal-mart full of living people. I guess the infected hasn't hit this area yet."



The two security guards soon became tiny speck dots after a brief moment of driving.

Ashley sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. After hours, Chris had finally taken notice of Ashley. "Ash, you alright? You look troubled?" he asked while swerving left of a pot whole.

To the right was a large barren wasteland. To the left was a large farm. The sun above them had blinded and baked everyone in the car.

Ashley sighed once again and looked at Chris. "It's so damn hot here. Turn on the fucking air conditioner!" she demanded.

Chris raised his eyebrows and quickly blasted the air conditioner. The whole day Ashley had kept quiet until suddenly now. "Okay, okay it's on."

Eric felt his respect for Ashley slide down a little. He gave her a nasty look and then squinted at the sky.

Chris was mostly awake for more than 24 hours but was feeling no tiredness because of the past events that led him to driving the deserted road.

Ashley continued muttering unintelligible things to herself and Alice had taken off her quilt for it was blazing. "It's unusually hot for this time of year." She mumbled. Eric nodded but Ashley seemed to not have heard.

Chris normally would have also responded but he was still. Slowly, his hands slid down onto his lap. The car was moving with a blacked out driver at its wheel.

Alice had jumped from her seat to shake his shoulder violently. Ashley was screaming his name and Eric was keeping silent but was in shock. Jessy seemed vague at the time and was just sleeping away in the passenger's seat.

Suddenly, the car swerved by it self to the right and slammed into the short metal fence. It skidded along the fence, scraping the car's paint. The car finally came to a halt, causing everyone to jerk forward a bit. Chris's shoulder fell onto the air conditioner button and it suddenly fell silent.

The hot sweat trickled down everyone's face and it was getting extremely stuffy.

Eric got out of the car and pried open Chris's door. He checked Chris's pulse and heaved him to the back seat. "Take care of him. I'll drive." He said in a manly voice. Alice and Ashley had never learned to drive so it all came down to Eric.

"I know I'm only 15 but I know how to drive." He told them as he shut the car door. He shut his eyes and thought. When he opened his eyes, he went to the task of starting the car but something from the corner of his eye stopped him.



Two jets in the air were tiny dots at one second, but right above them in the other. The two jets flew passed them and the three all wondered why it was silent. Suddenly a large blast of what sounded like boosters filled their ears.

They all made uncomfortable faces and stuffed their hands into their ears, shoving out as much sound as possible. "It was going so fast, it beat the speed of sound." Eric mumbled. He started the car and drove slowly onto the road. He continued to drive slowly and picked up speed gradually.

He looked back out the window and saw that the two jets were no where to be seen. A second later, a large tremor shook the car. Eric slammed on the breaks, causing everyone to go flying forward.

Everyone was safe in their seatbelts. Alice and Ashley fixed themselves to a more comfortable situation. "What the hell happened?" Alice asked.

But her question was answered when Eric whimpered loudly. Eric peed himself a little at what he was witnessing. A tiny mushroom looking black cloud was barely visible to his naked eye. Suddenly, a sweep of white dusty waves was racing towards the small and vulnerable car. Really the whole east of Texas.

"Drive! Drive!" Ashley screamed to Eric.

But before Eric could even think about hitting the gas, the white dusty waves crashed into the car. The car skidded right a little and then was lifted by the extremely strong winds. The winds threw the car far right slamming it against a tree.

The disaster went on for what seemed like many, many minutes but when it finally did stop, the car was completely torn at.

The right side of the car was completely damaged but still intact. The windshield and many other windows had cracks scattered around it.

Miraculously, no one was hurt, and miraculously again, the car could drive. All of these fortunate things had baffled Eric and made him wonder whether there really was a god. You'd think that after all those things, Chris and Jessy would've been awake, but yet they were fast asleep unaware to the fact that they had just survived a bombing.

The strong silence was only hurt by the heavy breathing by the three.

"Turn on the radio." Alice said in a rough voice. This time, cold sweat was showering over her body.

Eric slowly nodded and turned on the radio while driving very slowly. He was observing the dark sky that had suddenly cooled the area. The whole sky was filled with clouds that looked as though it was about to spill a huge thunderstorm at them.

A static sound erupted out of no where and a voice of a serious man had killed the silence.



"-and we just got word that Dallas has been bombarded! Yes Dallas, Texas has just been bombarded by what we think is an act of the U.S. army. Oh my god… the footage I'm seeing here is devastating folks. Dallas is _gone. _Completely annihilated…." He said quietly near the end.

The words took a while before it had sunk in. All were in utter shock and the car had come to a stop.

A great sigh came from the radio and distant shouts and cries were heard. "Everybody from the south is advised to head north where it is safe. There is a base near Quebec, Canada for those on their way there. All heading west should immediately turn around and go northeast.

"The scattered infected are on their way east. I repeat-" Eric turned off the radio and pulled out a few maps. The minutes flew by before he threw them aside. He drove forward slowly and gradually onto the speed limit or more.

Alice was weeping silently and Ashley was too shocked to even notice Alice. Hitachi thought for a long while and heaved a sigh out of his lungs. "They're coming." He muttered.


	10. Confrontations

When they thought the car was working fine, they were wrong. When they thought no one was hurt, they were wrong. When they thought they could hope... they were wrong.

Eric kicked the flat tire. They had thought that the car was fine after it had been smashed into a tree but there was the front tire, flat. He inhaled the nuclear smoke and nervously thought he'd die in days.

He opened the driver's door and sat on the seat, leaving the door open. "The tire's flat, no doubt. We'll have to keep driving but it'll be very uncomfortable." He said to the two very alive girls in the back seat, "But I'd prefer this over walking... someone hand me the map."

Ashley heaved a sigh and muttered something unintelligible. "God damn it... I wanna get out of here... I wanna go home... I'm tired of this-"

Eric shot an angry look at Ashley and couldn't control himself. "Will you shut up?! You're such a damn narcissist!" Polite as he was, she was getting on his nerves and he was in a situation not many could handle.

Ashley grinded her teeth and yelled, "Well you're the one who didn't drive us out of this! Had you driven farther, we wouldn't have gotten slammed into that tree! This is your fault!"

Eric bit back his retort and looked away. He hated dealing with girls like her. Alice was, however, not listening to their apparent rude conversation. She was searching through spilled cups of cold ramen noodles and random piles of other packed food. She finally found the map under Eric's seat and pulled it out. "Here," she said, interrupting the flaring noises of breathing.

Eric took it gently from Alice, making sure that he would not be directing any of his anger to her. "Thanks," he managed a few seconds later. He harshly flipped through the pages and found where they were. "We're just northeast of Dallas... or what's left of it."

Chris twitched beside Alice. He cracked open his eyes and only Alice had noticed. "Chris!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump except Jessy.

"Yeah," Chris barely spilled out. He slowly got up and moaned in pain. "Ow...! My head's hurting..." he felt the top of his head and his eyes widened. "I'm bleeding! Someone get me something to wrap this up! It's bleeding fast!" He panicked.

Ashley slid down on her seat and sighed heavily, looking out the window to her right. She seemed to have kept her comments about Chris, seeing as she respected him far more than Eric.



Eric hastily opened the compartment on the passenger's seat and pulled out the first aid kit. "Alice, here," he said.

Alice grabbed the first aid kit without even looking at Eric and said in an inaudible "Thanks." She went straight to work and started bandaging his head. She stroked her black hair out of the way and gritted her teeth at the sight of the blood.

Eric looked over at Jessy since the time he fell asleep. He hesitated, but then started shaking him in hopes of waking him. He almost felt like Jessy was the leader. The alpha... He needed to be awake. "Hey, dude! Up! Get up!"

When Jessy was still dead asleep, Eric found a water bottle on the ground and started spilling water on his face. Finally, he chokingly woke up.

"W-what the?" he slowly sat up and took in the atmosphere. "Did I faint af- (he yawned) after... Wal-mart?" He looked back to Alice and Chris. He jumped when he saw Chris bleeding. "What the hell happened!" it wasn't a question...

He quickly tilted his head to Eric who was right next to him. "Why are you driving? What happened to him?" he was confused one moment and even more confused the next.

Eric sighed and said, "He fell asleep on the wheel. Blacked out..." He slammed the door and stared at the dark clouds surrounding them. Instinctively, he rolled up the window.

Jessy was lost for words. He looked out the window and threw off his quilt. "What time is it?" he asked in a serious tone.

Ashley tucked her chin on her palm and leaned on her door. She said, "Time to get the hell out of here."

Jessy quickly looked at Eric and frowned. "You should start driving... I'm in no position to drive. It looks like a storm's coming, let's go."

Eric sighed, looked at Jessy, and hesitated. "That's not a storm you're seeing... I don't know how the hell you and Chris got through it without even feeling it... I don't know why but the government nuked Dallas."

Jessy looked at Eric with a blank expression. The words had not sunk in. "What?" he couldn't say much.

Alice looked at her lap as she had finished bandaging Chris. Ashley just seemed bored in hell. Chris however was completely wide eyed. "The fuck?! Dallas?! You're kidding right?"

Eric was about to answer him when Alice had. "How do you think you got your head injured?"



Chris frowned and breathed heavily. He looked to his left and saw through the window a large whirlpool of dark smoke rise into the sky. "Holy... shit..." his jaw was dropped.

Jessy groaned and bit his knuckle skin frantically. "How could the president allow this? How could she allow the nuking of American soil?" he asked in an angry tone.

Ashley released her head from her palm and scratched her forehead extremely hard. "Well I hate to break it to you but the living FUCKING DEAD HAVE INVADED WEST TEXAS! SO I SUGGEST WE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE'RE GOING TO GET EATING ALI-"

Alice slapped Ashley hard against her left cheek. "Get a hold of yourself! You're embarrassing yourself!"

Ashley was about to retort in a physical manner before she realized that she was chained by the words Alice had spoken.

Eric closed his eyes and started the car with the keys. He tried thrice before it started. "After they nuked Dallas, we got swept by a massive cloud or whatever and got slammed into a tree. Now we have a flat tire... hold on."

"Wait," Alice said. She looked a little worried. "Can I talk to you alone, Eric?"

Eric scratched his head and wondered what she had wanted to talk about. "Um, sure..."

Jessy looked at Alice and said, "What do you want to talk about with him?"

Alice looked like she got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Nothing... just something." She got out of the car before she could hear Jessy's comment.

Eric followed and closed the car door behind him. They found a safe place to communicate without anyone else hearing. "Yes?" He asked.

Alice sighed and folded her arms. "I want to know what happened in the RV... I only remember laughing a lot and then... I forgot."

Eric bit his lip and looked away. He could feel Jessy's eyes on them. "I..."

"Spare my feelings. I want to know if there's something that happened in that RV..." She feared the worst case scenario...

Eric had not really expected Alice to confront him and ask him about this. He ran his hands through his hair and screamed loud which caused Alice to jump but she did not stop him.

"They drugged you! They... I... You were almost naked when your boyfriend saved us."



Alice dug her nails into her arms when she heard the words. What she had feared the worst had happened. She wanted Jessy... Alice wailed and cried while she dropped onto her knees and suddenly fainted onto the ground. Eric back down a few steps and kept his hands in his hair, completely shocked.

Jessy quickly got out of the car and started sprinting to Alice. "What did you do?!" he shouted at Eric. He scooped Alice off the ground and started walking back to the car. He didn't seem to care about Eric at all.

Eric was lost for words when he walked back to the car. "She... she asked me what happened in the RV."

Jessy laid Alice on the passenger seat and angrily said, "Move." to Ashley. Ashley didn't seem to want to attack Jessy for she knew it wasn't the best thing to do.

Jessy sat in the middle in between Chris and Ashley and ripped off his blood stained shirt. He threw his shirt behind him and closed his eyes. "Go."

Eric got into the driver's seat and slammed the car door. "Sure..." he revved the engine and changed gears to start driving. They were moving at a not so fast rate and it was quite uncomfortable.

Ashley, Jessy, and Chris were all bumping against each other. Chris grabbed the handle on the roof of the car and held on tight. Tears were rolling down Jessy's face but no one seemed to notice through the bumping.

20 minutes passed when Eric had stopped the car. "I can't..." he quickly opened the door and threw up on the road. All the bumping had made him sick. He was about to get back up when a shout had locked him where he was.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Chris was yelling. Sounds of machine guns had already made everyone do so. Seconds later, they could hear bullets colliding with the metal of the car. Everyone was screaming with their hands on their head. A bullet broke through the glass of the door and pierced the head of a fainted Alice. She released her last breath and stopped inhaling.

It seemed like hours before the gunfire stopped. They slowly started getting up when they thought it was safe to do so... The US military was right outside their car but they weren't just aiming at them. An army of the dead was on their left.

Jessy's right arm was shot about three times. He held his bleeding wound and gritted his teeth. He prayed everyone was still alive.

"Sir, the target has been neutralized!" A deep voice came from behind them.

An old but strong voice replied, "Good! Search the downed vehicle and rack 'em n' pack 'em boys! We're in combat at fifteen-hundred!" A small wail of a siafu was heard and the person in charge pulled out a pistol and took a few seconds before he shot the siafu in its head.

"Poor bastard..." he said.

A few soldiers started opening Jessy's car. They halted when they saw all of them alive. "Sir, we've got survivors!" The man in charge walked over to the car and saw with his own eyes, Jessy, Ashley, Chris, and Eric all scared shitless.

"Get 'em to the chopper. Search the car for firearms and make sure you burn-" but he was interrupted by Jessy's screams.

"ALICE! ALICE!" he jumped from his seat to Alice's and started shaking her violently but she was gone. "NO! ALICE!" but the bullet in her had made a big impact, making sure she was dead.

Pity fell onto the face of the general but only for a second. "Get them on the chopper now! We gotta to leave in 5! Get the fuck on with it!" he commanded.

The soldiers all said, "Sir, yes, sir!" They hastily reached in and grabbed Ashley first. They dragged her to the solitary green helicopter about 50 yards away on the barren wasteland.

She did not fight back for she was so scared. Chris was picked up by a couple of soldiers and they followed those taking Ashley.

Eric was still hyperventilating because of his fear. He was speechless when they grabbed him by the arms and supported him on his way to the helicopter.

When they got to Jessy, he just held on tighter to Alice. "Could I please take her with me?" He asked coldy.

The soldiers hesitated. "Alright, sir. I'm sorry sir, but we can't be held responsible for her, you're going to have to carry her yourself. We can't help you."

Jessy knew why and just nodded slowly. He picked her dead body up and slowly walked towards the chopper.

The second in charge was a black man who was very big and fit. "Get the meds in there! Take them to base Phantom."

The soldiers nodded and replied with the usual, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Most of the other soldiers boarded their military Humvees and started driving towards the ruins of Dallas.

The chopper's engines started and the blades were slowly spinning dangerously.

They stared out the window of the chopper while the military men sat on the opposite side of them. One of the soldiers was stationary behind a 50 caliber machine gun built in the helicopter.

After many minutes, they felt the chopper rise and felt their hair flying everywhere. They could see the field of the living dead on the ground. They obviously ran from the ruined Dallas. A few of the living dead had survived the hail of bullets and were still crawling. The man behind the big machine gun aimed down and started raining loud bullets on them.

The sound of the gun caused Eric, Ashley, and Chris to involuntarily cover their ears. A couple of men were tending the wound on Jessy. As they flew farther north, away from the ruined Dallas, they could see the car they had spent many hours in, on fire. Sadness crept over Eric's fearful heart. He had just then realized that Alice was truly, really gone.


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I decided to take Siafu Devastation off my hiatus list! I'm happy to finally have ideas and continue this story. I hope you like my future attempts at completing this story!

I am currently writing the next chapter 'Base Phantom'. I got plenty of surprises for you guys in store.

Until next time,

Jack South


End file.
